


Meant to be

by TheAnimalMonster



Series: Sex Pistols AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Alternate Universe - Madararui, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimalMonster/pseuds/TheAnimalMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has got someone, and those who have found them experience true happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to be

It was right in the middle of the summer, the heat was already unbearable and Kuroko thinks it's already started to affect him. The sight was just too adorable and he thanked whoever invented the camera, it was made for moments like these.  
Inside the living room the tv was on, playing some old basketball game, the volume low. All windows were open, letting in the little wind the day seemed to offer. Tails were moving lazily and loud purring noises vibrated the carpet flooring and the air. Two enormous cats, a tiger and a panther were laying in front of the tv-screen. Both were laying on their sides, away from each other but were connected by their heads leaning on the other, cheek to cheek. A cheer erupted from the now ignored basketball game playing, making the panther inch closer to the tiger while rubbing their cheeks together. The purring seemed to intensify after that. Growing the tiniest bit louder though at the same time softer, sounding more content. 

Kuroko knew it was rude but it couldn't be helped. It was the idiots' own fault for so casually exposing their soul's appearance, while the door was also open. Morons. The panther rubbed again, his whiskers tickling the tiger's nose. The tiger sneezed a quiet little sneeze, causing his whiskers to tickle back and making the other cat sneeze as well. As if to apologise, both of them softly rubbed the other. First the tiger, then the panther which resulted in the tiger's head leaning closer to the floor with the panther's head leaning more on top of the other's. Kuroko shook his head. Definitely couldn't be helped. It simply had to be done.  
Carefully putting the plastic bag full of sodas and milkshake on the floor Kuroko whipped out his phone and started taking a few pictures. This was going to be great blackmail material. 

'Sorry Aomine-kun' Kuroko thought happily 'But Satsuki-san needs to see this'. She would probably feel betrayed if he didn't share the pictures first with her. Kuroko had planned to visit Kagami and Aomine after finishing a class at his university. Maybe spend some time with them before his date with Satsuki-san but he wasn't disappointed at all. Grabbing the sodas from the bag, he placed them next to the other already opened and emptied cans on the coffee table. It was a bit dangerous because he narrowly avoided stepping on a tail but he managed to leave without waking the beasts. Kuroko had no reason to stay any longer, he knew when he wasn't needed and staying any longer would be beyond rude during the circumstances. Besides, his girlfriend wouldn't mind him being early.

\----

Momoi was beyond excited over her date. The process of making Kuroko her boyfriend had been difficult but his resistance had been futile from the very beginning. It was rather silly that all she had needed to do was thoroughly confess her true feelings.  
'Tetsu looked so adorable, blushing like that' She smiled gleefully and inspected herself once more in the mirror. Dressed for the weather, wearing a pair of light blue jeans shorts together with a yellow blouse. It was a bit transparent so you could notice the lacy bra she had underneath, she liked it and hoped Tetsu would too while giggling to herself a bit. She completed the look with a pair of sandals with a tiny pink flower on the strap. Momoi loved those. It had been a present from Aomine on her birthday. Expecting another pair of Jordans from the sneakerhead she was surprised to find possibly the cutest pair of sandals ever. And quite expensive judging from the price tag her childhood friend had predictably forgotten to remove.  
“The flower matches your hair” he'd said, not facing her. For being such an intimidating heavy seed the guy could be equally adorable and considerate. Momoi had tackled him to the ground, hugging him as hard as she could while showering his face with kisses. Forever being the brother she will always have Aomine proceeded to complain and express his disgust for her affectionate actions. Making the excuse that he didn't want to smell like dog. She knew he didn't mind though, and that Kagami didn't as well.  
Glancing at the clock Momoi discovered that she would be late making her ears and tail pop out in shock. 

“Stupid Dai-chan, making me late even when he's not here” she muttered while puffing her cheeks in mild annoyance. Grabbing her handbag she ran out the door.

“Tetsu!” Kuroko almost spilled his milkshake getting a hug from his surprisingly strong middle seed girlfriend. The moment he was let go off, Momoi clapped her hands together and started apologising.

“I'm so sorry Tetsu! I was getting ready for our date and got lost in my thoughts” panting from running all the way to the place they'd decided to meet. Kuroko offered his milkshake to her.

“It's ok Satsuki-san. Here, you can have the rest of the milkshake if you want to.” said with a soft smile that made Momoi's heart flutter, a smile just for her. Having calmed down a bit she blissfully accepted the shake, smiling while sipping. Then they went to a café holding hands, tails wagging for a moment if anyone was looking. They shared a cheery and vanilla sundae.

Later in the park, a countless number of birds took to the skies at the sheer force of Momoi's squeal. Kuroko's ears were ringing, though he blamed himself for not being prepared for it. He focused his gaze once again on Momoi, watching her gush and emit softer squeals while inspecting the pictures.  
'Definately worth it' Kuroko thought as he admired her bright and joyful expressions, the big smiles were the best in his opinion.  
“How did you get these Tetsu?” stars were in her eyes as she questioned him. After his recounting of the story Momoi giggled softly and looked up at the clear blue sky. Kuroko followed her gaze. 

“They've come quite far haven't they?” words said almost in a whisper.

“Yes” Kuroko answered as they both thought about their dearest friends. They remembered Kagami's determination, his never ending tenacity that opened Aomine's eyes to the world. Of course, Aomine didn't revert to his previous mindset in Teiko after his first loss against Seirin but something did come back. The light in his eyes, that keeps getting brighter and brighter thanks to Kagami. 

The start was rough with a few one-on-one's, fights and misunderstandings that left both sides seething but little by little the time they spent together were getting longer. Weekends with non-stop basketball, sleepovers and shared lunches. Aomine had refused to tell who it was that made him some of those big bentos in high school but it was obvious to Momoi. Meanwhile Kagami persistently tried to convince Kuroko that he himself had bought those sneakers. It had been clear to anyone what was happening, anyone but the idiots it concerned. The big cats hadn't realised that the more they swiped their claws at one another the deeper they sank until it was impossible to remove them. Maybe it had been impossible from the very beginning.  
Reality had hit them at the start of their last year of high school, a big fight broke out after the year's first game between Seirin and Touou. Blows and insults not meant were exchanged and the rivals refused to talk to each other for a week. Kagami later explained to Kuroko that he and Aomine went to an empty basketball field and Kagami had kissed Aomine. Aomine had responded with a punch in the face and then all hell broke loose. Luckily, the Kajiou team happened to have passed through the area and stopped them before they really had hurt each other seriously. Kagami left furious and in tears and Aomine had stayed frustrated and lost. Later he fell apart in front of Momoi and explained his fear and insecurities. Why loving Kagami was scary and how he didn't trust himself.

“I mean, I never thought I would ever stop loving basketball but look what happened, and look at me! What if it happens again? It will just end up with me alone again, leaving everyone else in the dust.”

Aomine continuously went from being completely quiet to rambling and eventually Momoi couldn't take it any more. With all the strength she possessed, she slapped Aomine so hard her hand ached but she didn't care. Taking the shocked and totally speechless panther by the shoulders, looking him dead in the eye. It would have been hilarious if not for the tension. The image of a big black predator like Aomine being subdued by the tinier dog that is Momoi. 

“Daiki. You never stopped loving basketball and now, now there's another reason for loving it more than ever before”. She then left, leaving him time to process everything himself. 

The next time she saw them, they were playing one-on-one with the biggest smiles she'd ever seen on their faces. Momoi had always blamed herself for what happened at Teiko. Hated how all she could have done was stand back and watch, observe like she always does. She likes to think that it's because of her that they got together but at same time Momoi knows that Kagami wouldn't have left it like that. Their instincts dragged them towards each other like magnets and nothing else could satisfy them. Now at university it was impossible to separate them.

Momoi felt herself tear up a bit and wiped her eyes. When she turned to Kuroko he was still looking up at the sky. Feeling her eyes on him he turned towards her. All they could do was smile, Momoi leaned into Kuroko and gave him a kiss on the cheek while holding his hand.

“Do you think we can pay them a visit tomorrow?” she asked while holding a finger to her lip with a curious expression.

“Yes. That would be nice” 

“Then maybe I should cook something for them?” the proposal was full of merry sincerity while her boyfriend could only continue smiling, sweat dripping down his neck.

\----

Kagami woke up first. The tiger slowly but steadily regained consciousness, hiding his soul's appearance. At some point, Aomine had ended up with his upper body and head on Kagami's back, purring softly. Feeling the vibration and the warmth of his boyfriend's breath on his back made him smile, a part of him not minding staying like that forever. However, the bliss broke when he finally felt the drool. His and Aomine's. Also, his stomach was demanding sustenance. With a big sigh the redhead somehow managed to slide the panther off his back rather smoothly. It appeared to have affected Aomine anyway. Reverting back to his human physical form, indicating at least some level of awareness though not without complaining. 

“Come on, five more minutes” the navy haired ace demanded, pawing weakly at his boyfriend's leg with his big hand. Kagami ignored him for the moment to inspect his surroundings while stretching. The sun was still up but on it's way down, so they hadn't slept for too long. The tv was on standby and the coffee table was littered with soda cans and an empty bowl that once had popcorn. At the thought of food his stomach rumbled loudly and Aomine had to comment.

“Shut that thing off for once will ya?” 

Kagami retaliated with a small kick. Though the couple still managed to banter there was no energy in it. Both still too tired and far too content after their shared nap. The heat hadn't bothered them so much as it instead had managed to get them to sleep. Growing more awake the tiger felt more aware of the film of sweat covering his body. Despite being more than used to it considering the amount of training he undertakes, he still noted that he needed a shower. Especially if he was going to cook. 

“Shut up. I'm taking a shower before making dinner, so do me a favour and take care of the garbage”

Aomine listened as Kagami shut the door to the bathroom, eyes finally opening a little. Stretching his muscular body still on the floor, brain not quite awake the panther decided he didn't want to move. The cat wondered how it could be so cold without Kagami next to him in this heat whilst hearing the shower running. Being slower to wake up, or rather finding the will to, by the time Kagami was finished Aomine had still not moved. Only wearing a pair of dark red boxers he went to stand right next to his lazy rival. The panther was now completely on his back, eyes closed with his hands behind his head.

'I really shouldn't have expected anything else' the tiger thought with a fond smile. Going down on his knees he put them face to face, waiting. Eventually Aomine opened his eyes. Smouldering red magma meeting a bottomless blue abyss. There was nothing but calm, both openly admiring the other. It ended after a minute, Kagami braving the deep as always.

“Hey” voice slighty husky, still a bit of a smile on his face. Aomine's expression would be described as stoic but the tiger knew so much better, they both did.

“Hey” blue eyes replied, very huskily. Meeting halfway, eyes closing, they pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, moving in a lazy fashion. Today, there was only them.  
It ended with Kagami pulling away before it could go any further, once again opening their eyes. Same position, breathing slightly faster than before but this time Kagami was not smiling alone.

“Dinner. Any requests?” The tiger asked and Aomine considered answering with some dirty comment but dismissed it. More of that later.

“Didn't we decide on teriyaki burgers?” Aomine pointed out smugly. Kagami chuckled and quickly pecked those dark lips before rising.

“You're still picking all of this shit up” Kagami responded just as smug. He didn't bother putting on more clothes and started putting on his apron. Meanwhile, Aomine grunted as he got on his feet and began clearing up the leftovers of what he guess was lunch. When he was finished the blue haired ace decided to take a shower.  
Getting out with only a towel around his waist the panther decided to follow the delicious scent and went into the kitchen. The sight of shirtless boyfriend and teriyaki burgers made him smirk happily. Wrapping his arms around Kagami's waist, Aomine pressed his damp chest against the dry back in front of him. He nuzzled the tanned neck of his redheaded tiger, inhaling the intoxicating scent. Kagami in turn leaned back into him, his blueheaded panther also spreading his own scent. Relaxing, their soul's appearance leaked out. A thick orange tail with black stripes and a thick pure black tail together, intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first fanfic ever. Let's see how this goes. Some things need to be said though.
> 
> There needs to be more Sex Pistols crossovers. Sex Pistols is my drug, I am truly addicted. I have assigned an animal for each character so be prepared for more. Don't know how long this series will be but I guess for as long as I got the interest and motivation.  
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it ^^


End file.
